Let's celebrate!
by Anja-chan RUBfel
Summary: recueil d'OS divers et variés. /!\ présence de shonen-ai! Une histoire de gifle entre Loki et Tony, une référence à la reine des neiges, et un petit saut dans le vide en compagnie de Steve!
1. Gifle

_Bonjour à tous ^^ En ce 14 juillet, nous fêtons... mes quatre ans d'écriture! Oui, c'est l'évènement le plus marquant de la journée... Passons._

 _Pour cette occasion, voilà trois petits (tous petits) OS ^^_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Gifle_

Loki jeta un regard méprisant à l'armure éventrée rouge et dorée. Il avait vaincu Iron Man, Tony Stark était désormais tout à lui. Un sourire rusé se dessina sur son visage à cette idée. Il releva les yeux vers la cage à quelques mètres de là, et croisa le regard attentif de Tony à travers l'épaisse vitre blindée en verre qui les séparait. Victorieux, il ouvrit la porte de la cage et la referma derrière lui. Deux de ses subordonnés surveillaient le prisonnier, il ne s'inquiétait pas que ce dernier s'évade. Tony Stark était debout face à lui, immobile, l'observant de son regard si vif et intelligent.

« - Tu es impuissant sans ton armure, Tony Stark. » se moqua Loki.

Soudain, Stark gifla le dieu nordique, faisant claquer la paume de sa main contre la joue pâle de Loki. Surpris, Loki resta un instant figé, puis regarda Tony, la joue rouge, sans comprendre le geste de folie de son prisonnier. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire insolent.

« - J'ai entendu dire que la copine de Thor t'avait baffé et que tu avais aimé ça, alors je m'efforce à me faire apprécier de votre majesté. »

Loki laissa s'échapper un rire peu amusé. Cet humain était aussi stupide que génial. Agacé, il le gifla à son tour et lui tourna le dos. Avant de quitte la cage, il lui dit :

« - Crois-moi, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de ça. »

 _...Ne serait-ce pas ma première fanfic sur ce fandom?! Mais si! Let's celebrate!_


	2. Frozen

_Frozen_

« - Je ne suis pas sûr que la Terre soit le meilleur endroit pour enfermer un asgardien, fit remarquer Tony, ne lâchant pas Loki du regard.

\- Loki n'est pas d'origine asgardienne. Il fait parti de la race des Géants de Glace. » l'informa Thor.

A ces mots, Tony haussa un sourcil de surprise et pouffa de rire. Non, décidément il avait beau regarder le prisonnier derrière ses barreaux, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« - Qu'il soit glacial, je veux bien, mais « géant » ? »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une exclamation amusée qui agaça prodigieusement le prisonnier. Mais ce dernier ne desserra pas la mâchoire, refusant de répondre à la provocation de ce mortel. Il était au-dessus de cela.

Enfermé dans une cellule faite sur mesure pour sa personne, Loki n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre. Hormis sa liberté de mouvement, il avait tout ce qu'il désirait : il n'avait qu'à demander. Iron Man, à qui il avait été confié, s'occupait bien de lui, malgré ses moqueries et son air irritant.

« - Salut, Reine des Neiges, le salua Tony.

\- Pitié, pas ce dessin animé, fit Loki en roulant des yeux, exaspéré.

\- Tu connais ?

\- Mon frère m'a forcé à le regarder, prétextant qu'il s'agissait d'une magnifique histoire sur les liens familiaux. Il s'imagine que cette histoire nous représente et que l'on pourrait « avoir la même fin heureuse », comme il aime le dire. C'est ridicule.

\- Pas si sûr. » rétorqua-t-il en déposant une tasse de café fumante sur une petite table.

A l'intérieur de sa cellule, Loki disposait d'une totale liberté mis à part un bracelet au poignet annihilant ses pouvoirs. De plus, la sécurité du bâtiment tout entier avait été conçue afin d'empêcher le dieu nordique de s'échapper, aussi Tony ne craignait-il pas d'entrer et de se déplacer librement dans la cellule. Il passait parfois un long moment avec son prisonnier avant de partir. Il se tourna alors vers Loki et s'approcha de lui.

« - Mais bon, peut-être après ta crise d'adolescence. » se moqua –t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

L'air incrédule de Loki le fit sourire presque tendrement. Il sortit pourtant de la cellule avant que Loki ne reprenne ses esprits, peu désireux d'affronter la colère du brun malgré son absence de pouvoir. Une fois hors de vue de Loki, il entendit ce dernier frapper rageusement les barreaux, ce qui lui arracha un sourire amusé. Il s'empressa de monter dans l'ascenseur et de rejoindre son bureau. Là, il tapa son code d'accès et des images de Loki apparurent dans toute la pièce sous différents angles. Il zooma sur celle qui montrait Loki de face et se demanda si les rougeurs aux joues pâles du « géant » étaient son imagination, ou si Loki était juste attiré par lui.

« - Quel imbécile… » l'entendit-il marmonner malgré ses yeux pétillants de joie.

Loki ignorait que Tony Stark le voyait, et Tony Stark comptait bien continuer.


	3. Vertigo

_Vertigo_

Alors qu'il se battait contre de vulgaires terroristes sur le toit de l'une des plus hautes tours de New-York, le pied de Captain America glissa sur la surface vitrée et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il sentit son corps déséquilibré basculer du toit. Il essaya d'attraper le rebord, mais ses doigts ne firent qu'effleurer leur objectif. Il poussa un juron et déjà cherchait un moyen pour se rattraper, quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, ou du moins de quoi ralentir sa chute, alors que le vent lui sifflant dans les oreilles le rendait sourd aux bruits de la ville en contrebas. Mais il ne voyait rien. Il n'y avait rien, et malgré sa force surhumaine, il doutait pouvoir survivre à une chute de plus d'une centaine de mètre, avec pour piste d'atterrissage le goudron et l'asphalte. Se sentant perdu, il ferma les yeux de peur. Il sentit soudain quelque chose l'attraper et le soulever, plaquant ses courts cheveux contre son front. Il ouvrit ses yeux qui se posèrent sur l'armure métallique rouge et or de son sauveur.

« - Besoin d'aide, Captain ? »

Iron Man le portait dans ses bras en princesse et survolait la ville de New-York. Steve le regarda sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise, clignant des yeux, puis jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas. Il écarquilla les yeux et se jeta au cou de Tony, manquant de les faire basculer tous les deux.

« - Oh, doucement… ! le réprimanda-il.

\- Pose-moi. » lui ordonna Steve d'une voix crispée.

Ne protestant pas car conscient du trouble de Steve, Tony se posa sur le premier toit qu'il trouva, mais Steve ne le lâcha pas.

« - …C'est bon, on est posé, tu peux me lâcher.

\- …

\- … Steve… ? »

Agrippé contre lui, Tony ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Steve mais, derrière son masque de métal, fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« - Steve ? Tu n'es pas léger, tu sais ? »

Reprenant ses esprits, Captain America relâcha son collègue et se posa souplement au sol, s'empressant de tourner le dos à Tony. Embarrassé, il se racla la gorge.

« - Merci, je t'en dois une.

\- Tu as le vertige ?

\- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans les airs. » avoua Steve.

Il s'attendait à ce que le milliardaire se moque de lui, mais il n'en fut rien. Surpris, il se tourna vers lui mais ne put déchiffrer son expression, caché dans son armure. Il ne pouvait pas voir le petit sourire attendri de Tony, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'attitude gênée du Captain adorable.

« - Je te dépose ?

\- C'est bon, je me débrouillerai.

\- Ca va, fait pas ta mijaurée. » souffla Iron Man.

Il activa ses propulseurs à ses pieds et décolla de quelques centimètres du sol.

« - Non, Tony, ne fais pas ça, non… ! » l'interdit Steve en reculant prudemment.

L'ignorant ostensiblement, Tony se jeta vers lui, l'attrapa à bras le corps et s'envola en le serrant contre lui.

« - Non… ! Stark ! » lui cria-t-il énervé.

Malgré sa colère, il s'agrippa fortement à lui .

« - Calme-toi, on est presque arrivée. »

Il ralentit peu à peu, finissant par se poser plus ou moins doucement. A peine posé, Steve lâcha Tony et s'éloigna de lui.

« - J'avais dit non.

\- Et moi je ne t'ai pas écouté. » répondit Tony en découvrant son visage.

Il lui fit un sourire amusé tandis que Steve prit son air si sérieux de bon petit soldat, ce qui ne fit qu'amuser encore plus le milliardaire philanthrope.

« - Je te laisse t'occuper du reste. » lui fit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Il déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Steve avant de s'envoler. Il rata le spectacle qu'était les joues rougissantes du Captain.


End file.
